Kyman (Will love?)
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para la usser de Kyle (mi hermanito n.n) -ALERTA DE LEMON-


**/Holau! Esta vez les traigo u** **n Kyman.**

 **Este trabajo se lo dedico a la usser de mi hermanito Kyle, quien hace dos dias cumplio años!**

 **FELICIDADES ATRASADAS!**

 **Pues bueno, les dejo leer vale? Les quiero mucho! No olviden que sus comentarios son motivación a seguir escribiendo.**

 **RECOMENDACIÓN: Dejare un fic de Corazón de Melón llamado "Entre la espada y la pared" y otro de South Park, apto para el publico en general! No se los pierdan ;) /**

* * *

-No puedo... No... Es que... ¡No! ¡¿Por qué el?! ¡De todos menos el! ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho y ahora...! Ahora...

 **... Abuela, perdóname porque he pecado...**

El sonido de la alarma de su despertador volvió a sonar, así un brazo salió dentro las sabanas y lo apago con molestia, se levantó, tallo su rostro con ambas manos y bostezo mientras estiraba sus extremidades. Sus ojos estaban rojos y ojerosos, no podía, simplemente no podía con el dolor aquel que le aquejaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque alguien como el sufría por algo así? Y lo peor es que no sabía a quién decirle, a quien expresarle cuanto dolía su pecho. Habían pasado tantas cosas que sin saber se había enamorado de esa persona. Si, esa persona que siempre hacia lo que quería y obtenía lo que deseaba sin importar cuantos se opusiesen en su camino. Esa persona que le había echo una que otra cosa buena por él, y entre ellas se contaba que dos veces salvo su vida. Esa persona no sabía mucho sobre ser agradecido, solo era amable a conveniencia propia; le había abrazado una que otra vez cuando le salvaba de cagarla sin querer. Se sentía tan cálido, tan bello. Decidió no demostrar lo que sentía, porque sabría que, aquello seria usado vilmente en su contra y, no dejaría que eso pasara.

Con una pesadez más grande que su ser, se dispuso a ponerse de pie y se encamino con toallas limpias hacia el baño, quizá una refrescante ducha le ayudaría a pensar. Terminando, salió con el cabello empapado y cubriendo a su cintura, tenía una toalla que se quitó una vez que se puso la ropa interior. Una vez ya con los boxers bien puestos, busco su ropa, nada fuera de lo normal, unos jeans de mezclilla una camisa verde, muñequeras del mismo color, sus converse negros no tan gastados, su gorro y su chaqueta, estando listo, bajo a desayunar en silencio. No tenía ganas de nada.

Un desayuno común, con su común familia, en una plática común... Quería morirse allí mismo pero el timbre de la casa llamo su atención. Su madre se levantó a abrir, su rostro palideció al ver a la persona que menos quería ver ese día. Eric Theodore Cartman cruzo el umbral de la puerta de la casa, estaba caminando junto a Sheila y se dirigían hacia él.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?-tartamudeo

-Hoy exponemos Kalh ¿No te acuerdas? ¿No hiciste el trabajo?-cuestiono

-C-Claro que lo hice, si no soy tu-bufo con molestia y se levantó-Pues vámonos entonces-tomo su mochila, y se despidió de la familia.

El trayecto hacia la parada del bus, jamás le pareció tan largo como hoy, él estaba allí al lado suyo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que moriría de un paro cardiaco si le decía algo estúpido.

-¿Lo hiciste?-pregunto

-¿E-Eh?-volteo más rojo que un tomate

-¿Tu parte del trabajo? ¿Si lo hiciste?

-¡Agh! ¡Que sí!-contesto molesto-¿Cómo iba a olvidar MI parte...?

-Por qué... Involucra judíos claro

-No sé por qué acepte ser TU compañero...

-Por qué el pobre se fue con Butters y tu novia el hippie te dejo por la puta de Wendy-sonrió-¡Y el tema es perfecto!

-No es perfecto, sigue siendo racista-alego molesto-El papel que tuvo Alemania en la 2da Guerra Mundial es histórico sí, pero también muestra cuan maldita puede ser una persona para desterrar o siquiera matar a toda una población Judía...

-¿Y?

-¡Me molesta que lo uses para joderme!

-Oh no, yo no jodo, es... Simple historia-sonrió

-Simple historia mis huevos-rodo los ojos

Puede que Eric le moviese el suelo a Kyle, pero por cosas como esas se arrepentía de quererle tanto. Suspiro molesto, odiaba sentirse de ese modo, era tan... Tan... Tan cálido pero tan frio a la vez. Como hubiera querido que Rebecca siguiese en el pueblo de no haberse vuelto en una puta no la hubieran mandado al convento a vivir y rehabilitarse. Llegaron por fin a la parada del bus, los chicos estaban allí ya, Stan y Kenny, también Butters pero eso no asombraba a nadie, la única persona que no encajaba era Wendy, aunque no debía importar, pues es la novia del "líder" del Tema. La azabache se dio cuenta de algo que los demás no, así que decidió acercarse al mejor amigo de su novio para preguntar:

-¿Que sucede Kyle?-pregunto algo preocupada por el

-suspiro-Ah Wendy...-le miro con pena-Me siento tan idiota...

-Cuéntame que pasa, quizá te sientas mejor-le sonrió

Kyle miro a la chica, siempre ella tan fiel, pura y justa, ella misma vivió la tensión de sentir que Cartman le gustaba y rompió aquello con un beso; con el cual y gracias a ello, pudo seguir su vida. Quizá ella seria de ayuda, después de todo es la novia de su súper mejor amigo.

-V-Veras Wendy yo... Ah... Bueno...

-¿Te gusta alguien?-el asintió-Bien... ¿Le conozco?-volvió a asentir-¿Va en nuestro curso...?-nuevamente asintió-¿Es una...Ella?-negó

-Me temo que no es una chica...-suspiro con la mirada gacha

-No es Stan ¿Cierto?-pregunto curiosa

-¿¡Que!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Es MI amigo!-respondió alterado

-Bueno... ¿Quién es?-el chico solo volteo a ver al muchacho de cabellera castaña y penetrantes ojos. Ella se inmuto y lo miro-¿Eric Cartman? ¿Enserio?-volvió a mirar al muchacho robusto-No lo puedo creer... Bebe gano

-¿Ah?

-N-Nada-rio-P-Pero no puedo creer que te guste Eric

-Bueno... Yo tampoco...

-Mira... Creo que era obvio... Bien dicen que "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"-puso su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos

-Si... Supongo...-suspiro una vez más-Pero es que... Él es... ¡Tan mierda! ¡Dios! ¿¡Porque yo!? ¿¡Que hice mal!?-cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sintiéndose derrotado

-Kyle...-le hablo-El amor no es un castigo... Es algo que solo llega y ya...

-Eso ya lo sé... Hablo de: "¿Por qué el?" ¿Que hice para que fuera él?

-M-Mira... No sé cómo contestar a eso... Eric puede ser arrogante, narcisista, racista, idiota... Pero tiene algo muy dentro de él que... Hace que le quieras...-le sonrió-Piénsalo... Sabes cómo resolver la tensión-volvió a sonreírle.

Durante las clases comenzó a idear un "plan" acerca de cómo, o en qué momento podría decirle. Tenía que hablar con él, aquello era vital y no sabía como pero tampoco por qué. Gracias a dios las exposiciones se pospusieron para la semana siguiente, la profesora de historia enfermo y no iría hasta nuevo aviso. Una vez más tranquilo se dirigió al baño a lavar su cara, pero escucho voces y se mantuvo tras la puerta, no quería incomodar, pero esas voces eran... Familiares...

-... Solo dile y ya-alego Stan algo desesperado

-¡Oww! Espera amigo, debe ser algo sorprendente y hermoso, que le saque lágrimas a sus ojos color verde rubí...-dijo Kenny entusiasmado

-Solo quiero decirle, no proponerle matrimonio pendejo-reprocho con molestia

-Con esa actitud, nunca aceptara-Kenny se cruzó de brazos

-Es cierto, ¿Por qué crees que te acepte? Digo, has sido una mierda con...

-Espera...-quedaron en silencio. Eric se acercó a la puerta, ya no había nadie-Estoy seguro de que había alguien allí...

-Ho-Hola chicos ¿Buscan a Kyle? Sa-alio corriendo hace un ratito-comento Butters sin caso alguno

-¡Hay mierda! ¡No!-exclamo con cierto pánico

-¿Crees que haya escuchado?-pregunto el azabache

-Si escucho seguro lo rechaza-contesto el rubio

Mientras los de su Tema regresaba por donde habían llegado, Kyle se asomó tras de las taquillas lanzando un gran suspiro; por un momento creyó que tendría que explicar frente a los demás por que se sentía tan raro, gracias a dios eso no paso.

El timbre sonó nuevamente anunciando esta vez la salida que les permitía ser completamente libres, el pelirrojo guardo sus cosas a su ritmo de "no quiero irme hoy con ellos" y salió del aula. Stan se había ido con Wendy, Butters invito a Kenny a comer en su casa y Cartman... El seria quien le acompañara a casa. Obviamente Kyle no quería porque: 1. No quería verlo y 2. Necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar. Comenzó a recorrer los aparentemente infinitos pasillos rezando que él no estuviese allí; pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Eric estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, quieto sin hacer nada, lo que le dio un brillo que a Kyle le pareció... ¿Tierno? Si. Tierno. Sin hacer caso, se siguió fingiendo que ignoro al castaño de ojos azules y esperando no le siguiera.

-¡Hey judío!-le llamo, este rodo los ojos molestos

-¿Qué quieres?-no volteo

-Te estaba esperando para volver juntos a casa-contesto

-el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente mientras una iluminada y pequeña sonrisa le salía del rostro-E-Eh... P-Puedes irte solo si quieres... Tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo y avanzo nuevamente

-Me temo que no, hay algo en lo que solo tú puedes ayudarme...-el otro volteo

-¿Que? ¿Necesitas MI ayuda? ¿Quién eres tú?-le barrio con la mirada, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo con sus ojos y notando, que aquel que miraba ya no era aquel muchachito gordo que era en primaria. Ahora era un joven fornido y ciertamente era muy atractivo. Cambio mucho a sus 17 años.-L-Lo siento... Me urge llegar a casa-regreso su mirada a su camino dispuesto a irse, pero el otro le tomo por la muñeca y le detuvo

-No está a discusión-dijo para luego jalarle hacia el camino donde necesitaba llevarle

-¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero ir a casa!-forcejeo sin éxito

-No seas marica Kalh, será rápido, te lo juro

-¡No me jures culo gordo!-le grito-¡No jurarías ni por tu puta madre! ¡Así que suéltame ya!

-Nop-alargo la vocal

Al cabo de un rato después de jaloneos, forcejeos, golpes y blasfemias llegaron al lago, entonces fue donde el castaño soltó a su acompañante y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la orilla del lago. El pelirrojo solo lo miraba algo extrañado ¿Que tenía entre manos? Se notaba tan pensativo que daba miedo. Era como cuando quería algo y no se detenía hasta tenerle. Kyle estaba asustado, solo faltaba que le dijera que quería y podría salir corriendo. Y lo hizo sin esperar nada más.

Salió disparada como alma que lleva el diablo, tanto que Eric dio vuelta y ya no estaba el pelirrojo. No le quedo más que correr tras él. Kyle corría con toda la fuerza que sus piernas tenían, volteo a ver si era seguido y al saber que si aumento la velocidad, sin notar a donde miraba, tropezó y callo dentro del agua, la cual estaba fría, era una temperatura muy baja la del agua allí y más en invierno. Eric palideció y se lanzó por él, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo pues el pelirrojo ya estaba completamente helado.

Camino hacia casa del pelirrojo, donde fue recibido inmediatamente e intentaron calentar el cuerpo de Kyle. Después de un rato el ojiverde volvió a su color natural despertando poco a poco y encontrándose a un castaño en calzoncillos.

-¿Q-Que...?-el castaño volteo

-Vaya, por fin despiertas-el otro se ruborizo

-¿Q-Que mierda haces aquí Cartman?

-Te caite en el lago, te saque, te traje y ¿Así es como agradeces?-bufo

-Ah... "es cierto... Me caí al agua..."-se pensó-P-Pero no hubiera caído al agua de no ser porque me llevaste allí sin decirme que íbamos a hacer

-Mierda ¿Porque eres tan difícil?-se sostuvo el puente de la nariz como solía hacerlo Stan-Te lleve para que vieras una madriguera de conejos recién nacidos pendejo

-¿Ah?

-Dijiste que querías ver unos conejos, así que los vi y te lleve

-¿D-De veras?-se sonroso-Ah... Yo...

-... Bueno, hora de irme...-termino de vestirse

-¿Que? P-Pero...

-Solo me quede para reclamarte judío imbécil, así que una vez hecho mi trabajo, Jodete yo me voy...-y salió dejando al pelirrojo shokeado

-volvió a acostarse-Mierda...

 **-Pov Cartman-**

-Bueno, si no puedo traerlo por las buenas, será por las malas entonces...-sonrió con malicia-Mi madre tiene cosas interesantes que parecía que estaba escondiendo de mí, que pena, pero ciertamente me van a servir mucho-rio-Puedo traer a Kyle hasta mi casa con el pretexto de que es algo con nuestro proyecto y ¡Bum!

 **-Pov Kyle-**

-Una llamada me despertó, el estúpido de Cartman me dijo que tenía unas cosas que aclarar con el proyecto y que quería ver que en realidad hice mi parte ¡Es idiota! Claro que lo hice, no sacrificaría mis notas por un pendejo como el ¡Jamás! Va en contra de mis principios; espero que no sea nada malo-toco el timbre-Después de todo no puedo depositar toda mi confianza en el-la puerta se abrió-Bien culón acabemos con esto de una vez por to...-cayó al suelo-

 **-Pov normal-**

Kyle no pudo terminar su oración, había sido golpeado por Cartman en la cabeza. Al poco rato, el pelirrojo fue despertando, el lugar era un poco oscuro, así que no podía divisar bien, pero eso no fue todo no podía mover su cuerpo con libertad. Estaba amarrado, o mejor dicho, encadenado de manos, pies y cuello sin emitir que, carecía de ropa pero no de calzoncillos. Intento zafarse en repetidas veces sin éxito alguno, detuvo sus esfuerzos al escuchar que una puerta se abría, dejando ver la luz de arriba donde provenía. Casi palidece al ver a Cartman allí de pie frente suyo, con su traje de nazi y un látigo en manos.

-Vaya, vaya... Así que el judío holgazán ya despertó

-¿Pero que...? ¿Qué mierda te pasa culón?-se removió-Exijo que me sueltes ahora mismo-ordeno

-Oh lo siento, no obedezco ordenes de judíos; los judíos obedecen a sus mayores-sonrió

-¿Ha-ah?-el otro dio un latigazo al suelo

-Bien... No me gusta como estas usando ese tono de voz conmigo

-¡Pues Jodete!-contesto

-le tomo por el mentón-¿Disculpa? Ese no es el tono correcto-lo soltó

Comenzó a buscar entre todas las cosas que había preparado, saco un consolador nuevo de un paquete y se acercó al pelirrojo, quien le miro sonrojado y muy sorprendido. El castaño ojiazul le arranco la única prenda que tenía puesta, logrando hacerle gritar. Confundido y de cierta manera asustado solo se removió asustado cuando Eric le tomo de las piernas y le introdujo aquello sin cuidado ni permiso; prendió el control del aparato el cual comenzó a vibrar y hacer que el pelirrojo comenzara a gemir sin parar. El otro sonrió con malicia mientras metía y sacaba aquel aparatejo de su cuerpo; el ojiverde pateaba, gruñía y jadeaba intentando zafarse de él. Pero no había respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos, el castaño se despojó de su tan distinguido traje hasta quedar al "nivel" del pelirrojo, quien quedo boquiabierto al ver que "había despertado".

-Hmn... ¿Q-Que piensas hacerme?-dijo entre gemidos. El otro lo tomo por el cabello de la nuca

-Pequeño Kalh... Voy a educarte...

-¿E-Educarme?-pregunto asustado. Eric sin soltarlo lo acerco a su erecto miembro

-Lámelo...-ordeno

Kyle se removió negándose a hacerlo, haciendo mueca de disgusto y asco, si no lo hizo directamente cuando fueron a Imaginacionlandia hoy tampoco lo haría. El castaño frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, volvió a tomar al pelirrojo, apretando sus mejillas con su mano, obligándole a abrir la boca, lográndolo y no solo eso metió su miembro a la boca de Kyle para mover de atrás hacia adelante la cabeza del ojiverde quien seguía negándose a hacer aquello, se removía intentando zafarse sin éxito, eso era tan atroz, tan horrible, que sin querer comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas, dándole al castaño una satisfacción inigualable. No paso mucho tiempo para que este se corriera en su boca y encima hacerle tragar su esencia, posteriormente se separó de él y comenzó a reír victorioso.

-¿¡P-Pero qué carajo te pasa!?-tosió mientras escupía lo que aún le quedaba-¿¡Por qué haces esto!? ¿¡Porque yo!?-exclamo con rabia mientras lloraba de coraje, el otro volvió a aproximarse

-Querido Kalh... Es obvio... Es tan obvio que tu pequeño cerebro judío no puede asimilarlo-le dio vuelta al pelirrojo dándole la espalda y ajustando sus amarres-No te preocupes... Tratare de ser... Breve...-sonrió con malicia

-E-Espera... No por favor... N-No lo hagas Cartman... Por favor... Te lo suplico-rogo, sin embargo eso no detuvo al castaño

Eric vertió un líquido viscoso y frio en la entrada de Kyle, quien al sentirlo comenzó a vencerse sobre sus piernas. Sin aviso, algo le fue introducido, era largo y grueso, pero no venia del castaño. Ese "algo" comenzó a vibrar y en repetidas veces fue introducido y removido con habilidez por un tiempo prolongado, después fue removido y reemplazado por algo más: Cartman.

El cuerpo delgado del pelirrojo temblaba como si hubiese visto lo más horrible del mundo, el castaño de ojos claros le tomo por las caderas con fuerza y comenzó a moverse, ignorando los gritos, y las suplicas desesperadas del contrario por el dolor; guio una de sus manos al miembro del pelirrojo, que convenientemente estaba erecto y comenzó a masturbarle. No paso mucho para que aquellos gemidos de dolor se volviesen de placer y que rogasen por más de parte del mayor, y así lo hizo, no se hizo de rogar y le dio cuanto más pudo así ambos llegaron al punto donde ambos cuerpos se contrajeron y se dejaron venir. Eric salió del cuerpo de Kyle quien se dejó vencer por el cansancio así cayendo al suelo, más aún estaba consiente, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Cuando despertó estaba en el cuarto de Cartman, arropado y vestido con el saco de una de sus pijamas, el cual obviamente le quedaba grande, tenía su pelo mojado y su piel olía a una mezcla de coco y fresas. Se sentó en la cama y al hacerlo comenzó a dolerle la espalda. Recordó todo lo que había pasado, por un momento sintió que lloraría, mas su corazón latió con fuerza cuando escucho la perilla girar. Volvió a recostarse y fin guio estar dormido, quien había entrado fue Eric con el pantalón del saco que tenía puesto Kyle, dejo unas cosas sobre su escritorio y se recostó al lado del pelirrojo, abrazándole y dándole un tenue beso en los labios

-Ahora eres mío...-le susurro creyendo que este dormía

El pelirrojo se sonrojo de sobre manera y suspiro. Era cierto que el castaño era muy malo con aquello de expresar sus emociones, posteriormente acurruco su cabeza en sus brazos volviendo a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño despertó solo, se sentó rápidamente buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo, quien entro por la puerta del cuarto, para después cerrar esta tras él y cruzando los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Quieres explicarme... ¿Qué coño fue lo de ayer?-le miro seriamente esperando respuesta. El otro quedo boquiabierto al verle así. Se veía lindo y sexy por la manera en la que estaba de pie y así vestido solo con el saco de su pijama que cubría sus glúteos

-No hay nada que explicar-desvió la mirada, el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse

-¿No hay nada que explicar? ¿Estás seguro?-se detuvo frente al castaño, lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo

-Completamente-ni tartamudeo. Kyle sonrió y le beso dejándole en shock, pues poco a poco comenzó a sentarse sobre sus piernas y profundizar el beso, para después separarse lentamente quedando unidos por un hilillo de saliva

-¿Qué tal ahora?-el pelirrojo sonrió triunfante

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo sorprendido

-No tengo nada que explicarte-bufo sonriente

-Está bien, está bien... Lo hice porque... M-Me gustas...-desvió la mirada dando a notar su gran sonrojo

-Bien... Pudiste habérmelo dicho a la cara... No llamarme para violarme-comento sin sonar a reproche

-Te gusto... No tienes por qué sentirte "herido"

-Tu también me gustas, culo gordo. Gracias por preguntar-los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos así abrazándole

-Bien... Por qué... Tu judío culo ahora me pertenece-ambos rieron un poco y volvieron a recostarse.

 **... Ahora esos ojos solo me miraran a mí...**

 **Fin.**


End file.
